pássaros
by reneev
Summary: observar os passaros era seu hobbi, talvez por esse motivo ele sempre quiz ser um, mas por se engaiolar ganha-se uma recompensa... reaprender a voar. dessa vez com um passaro selvagem! yaoi- não foi betado e foi feito do nada perdoem a pessima qualidade!


Voltei com mais uma fic

Voltei com mais uma fic

É one-shot espero que gostem

E Naruto não me pertence e isso é yaoi não gosta dane-se é só voltar a pagina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pássaros

Parece mentira... mas isso acontece, não sei s é felizmente ou infelizmente pois tudo que eu faço é observar os pássaros. Eles tem algo marcante, sua beleza natural, a inocência, não se importam com sua beleza apenas voam para algum lugar sempre juntos defendendo suas crias. Poderíamos aprender muito com eles.

Minha paixão por observar os pássaros começou quando eu era mais novo, em um dia em que estava muito triste subi no terraço da escola e observei o Sol se por, era uma cena muito linda, foi quando um grupo de pássaros passou raspando na grande, levei um susto muito grande que cai para traz, mas os observando vi eles voarem sem rumo indo e vindo. Com o brilho do Sol em suas penas.

Dês desse dia sempre os observo, vejo eles voarem. Minha mente sempre voa quando penso nisso, velos daquela forma tão livres... diferente de mim... estou preso aqui com um tratado, mas as vezes os olhando vejo que é bom ser o que sou mesmo as vezes querer ser um passaro e voar para bem longe quando estiver triste, ir aos braços de quem sentimos saudades, sentir o vento e o Sol nos aquecer. Mesmo com suas dificuldades sempre passam por elas.

Era quase a hora do almoço que algo me chamou atenção, estava sentado na sacada de minha casa corrigindo os trabalhos de meus alunos, quando olhei para o céu vi algo que ao mesmo tempo que me deixou triste me deixou feliz. Dois pássaros voando solitários sobre o céu, mas deve ser bom voar com quem se quer sozinho.

Seus movimentos delicados e o vento batendo contra si, deve ser uma ótima sensação e uma beleza incomparável para os olhos de quem os observa de longe. Queria poder ter um passaro, mas eles tem que voar, ser livres e não ficar presos em uma gaiola sem poder rever quem eles gostam, ver de novo o mundo, poder cantar de verdade, mesmo que os liberta-se depois eles não resistiriam muito pois acabaram se acostumando... agente sempre se acostuma, por mais ruim e torturante que seja.

Os pássaros são livres e assim devem ser para sempre, sem limites são eles, tem que completar seus objetivos e ver o mundo ser presos a algo ao a alguém pois se isso acontecer veremos um passaro a menos enfeitando o grandioso céu. Por isso, por mais que eu ame os pássaros não posso os ter, pois eles não são meus, não são de ninguém, nem deles mesmos, eles são do céu...

Depois disso me levanto e olho para a rua e vejo um passaro, diferente dos outros, esse não tem penas,não tem bico nem mesmo assas, esse passaro tem duas pernas, braços e cabelos azincentados, alguns o chamam de lobo mas eu... o chamo de passaro. Pois... ele é livre, não pertence a ninguém, não pode ser preso e tem de cumprir seus objetivos. Por esse simples motivo desisti de ter pássaros, pois eles não vivem presos em uma gaiola.

- oi Iruka- sensei

Não respondo, apenas olho para o céu e vejo aqueles dois voando juntos, não posso ser o outro passaro, eu já estou preso, não posso voar de novo pois esqueci como voar por esse motivo não quero que ele se esqueça também como fazer isso. Foi quando ele parou ao meu lado, e tocou meu ombro deve se preocupado pois não o respondi. Sempre o respondo, só dessa vez que não.

Queria olhar o céu e pensar mais mesmo que isso magoe alguém, me preocupo com todos mais por esse motivo... não me preocupei comigo mesmo e perdi minhas assas... e do que serve assas se elas não podem voar? Por isso estou preço aqui, por isso sinto inveja deles... não posso sentir o vento de novo, a emoção, o medo mas... pensar que estou ensinando novos pássaros a voar e a enfeitar esse grandioso céu agradeço, mesmo não podendo mais voar com elas.

- está bem Iruka – sensei?

- por que não estaria?

- te cumprimentei mais você se fez de indiferente... você nunca fez isso por isso me preocupei

- vai perder suas assas se continuar assim... por isso faço isso

- hum??

- eles não estão sozinhos

Falo isso olhando novamente para o céu e te olho, parece que você entendeu essa ultima frase, olha fixamente para aquele grupo de pássaros que antes eram apenas dois, os outros sempre vão buscar seus amigos por isso nunca estão sozinhos.

- sabe Iruka...

- o que?

- mesmo que os pássaros parem de voar... e parem de enfeitar o céu... eles nunca estarão sozinhos, mesmo presos em gaiolas.

- porque esta dizendo isso?

- você parece querer um.

- eu mesmo fiz minha gaiola, eu mesmo cortei minhas assas... não estou sozinho, mas posso ficar com saudades dos outros que podem voar...

- definitivamente... hoje não estou entendo nada do que você esta falando

- é...quer almoçar aqui hoje?

- seria muito bom

- já vou preparar...

Mesmo estando preso na gaiola que eu mesmo formei...estou feliz em saber que eles não me esqueceram e que mesmo livres sempre param para ensinar novos enfeites a voar.

- Irkura...

-sim!?

- veja...

Olho mais uma coisa inesperada, um passaro preso e outro livre ao seu lado parecendo querer entrar, mesmo que o outro tente o impedir, a dona abre a porta e alem do outro sair o passaro livre entra e fica junto ao outro.

- se você fosse esse passaro engaiolado e alguém abri-se a porta... você sairia? Ou esperaria que alguém entra-se?

- seria ruim tirar a liberdade de alguém ... mas acho que seria mais difícil sair da gaiola, ser livre mais morrer logo em seguida e deixar os outros tristes e preocupados...

- mas se esse passaro quise-se entrar, perder sua liberdade para ficar com o outro ... o que você faria?

- aproveitaria minha companhia... até que ela se canse e queria voltar a voar

- mesmo sendo impossível voltar a voar?

-um passaro selvagem é selvagem, deve sempre voar e não querer ficar preso dentro de uma gaiola com outro que já se acostumou...

- por quê?

- por que ele é livre e...

- não foi isso que perguntei...

- então... o que quer saber?

- se você perdeu suas assas e não pode voar... por que não deixa outros pássaros se prenderem para ficar com você?

- cada um teve sua decisão... mas me sentiria culpado por tirar a liberdade de alguém... por mais que essa pessoa escolhe-se esse caminho...

- iruka...

- hum?

Quando me viro para ele tenho uma supressa, ele tomou meus lábios para ele e segurou minha cintura com firmeza mas não deixando de ser delicado e mostrar proteção, quando fecho meus olhos não posso evitar que lagrimas saíssem de meus olhos... foi esse o trato... eu sempre ficaria aqui... esperando que um passaro selvagem viesse e me ensina-se a voar...de novo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou, espero que tenham gostado fiz isso quando olhei para o céu e vi dois pássaros voando achei muito bonito e me lembrei que eles sempre andam em grupos daí vim escrever ver no que dava. Está ai espero que gostem.

Bjs


End file.
